Case File: The Underground Flowey
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is asked by the Mayor to go to the underground to understand the monsters. But she finds herself trapped by a force that wants to leave the underground as well. Acts 1 and 2 are up.
1. Case 1: Part 1

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 1.

Sakura was with a group of people.

They had followed her to the mountain that she was to investigate.

Sakura may have just become a detective, and this is her first case, but she didn't expact to be followed and forced into the mountain hole.

"Jump."

"Just go"

"Your the one who had to."

"It's your job."

"We can't live with them."

All these people were scared of the monsters that just came from this vary mountain. A barrier kept them all in the underground. And now, Sakura was asked by the mayor of the town to see what they are like.

Sakura didn't say a word to them. All she did was smile. And jumped into the hole. Falling down to the bottom.

Only one child has come out alive. And now they are the ambassador of the monsters. All of them.

Sakura was to find out more.

This was her first case.

She landed like a cat, on her feet, in a field of flowers.

Buttercups if she recalled.

"Well. Look who fell down. Hello little one." One of the flowers talked.

"I'm Flowey. What's your name?" It asked.

"Sakura. Detective Sakura Kinomoto." She said.

"Well your no child. But...your soul. What is with your soul?!" The flower looked freaked out.

"This is the underground?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course. Why is a human doing here? All the monsters have left this place."

"I'm here to find out more about these monsters." Sakura said.

She began to walk along the flowers and found the purple ruins.

"Ruins. This must be were they lived." She said.

But this was the heart of the mountain. So how or why were they all here?

"You think you'll find what your looking for? You won't. You won't find anything. But..."

The flower was gone as Sakura turned. Where did it go?

"Flowey?" She called. But nothing.

She opened the doors and stepped into the ruins.

"Alright. Time for some exploring." She walked along a brightly lit path through the ruins.

Then came a small, frog?

"Hello. What are you? A monster?" She asked.

But it was scared. It ran away from her.

"What was that about?" She asked herself.

"Who is out there?" Asked a voice.

Sakura turned to see a goat standing in another doorway.

"My dear. Who are you?" she asked.

"Are you a monster?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I am detective Sakura Kinomoto. I'm here to understand you." She said.

"Please come in and have some tea." The goat lady said.

"I am Toriel. But you can call me Tori." She said.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she went inside. Deeper into the underground.


	2. Case 1: Part 2

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 2.

Sakura walked inside the ruins of the underground behind Toriel.

"Tori. Mind if I ask you a few questions." Sakura asked.

"Sure sweet child." Toriel said.

"Why are you here in the underground? This place looks so, old. Why have you monsters been living in the small-"

"This was the old kingdom." Toriel spoke. Another set of doors opened up and there was a room. Stairs leading down, to the right was two rooms. The left was a living room and what Sakura hoped was a kitchen.

"My husband, Asgore and I raised our son here. Asriel. He was such a sweet and innocent child. Like all those who fell down here. Then we found one other human child. Chara. They were something else. Chara was so sweet. They loved chocolate. But they also loved us." Toriel was shaking.

Sakura wasn't sure why. But something told her that this was going to be painful.

"Then, Chara got sick. And for us monsters, there was nothing we could do. The next day, Asriel came home all bruised and bleeding. He died right in our arms. Saying he returned Chara to where they belonged. We didn't know he absorbed Chara's soul, or heart as you'd call it, into himself when Chara died. And the humans thought he killed them. So they beat him. He found a way through the barrier and came back, in time to die." Toriel spoke with a broken heart.

Sakura nodded. "I'm so sorry. I've lost people too. My mother died when I was young. Then my grandfather died years later. My father was last. He died peacefully. But it still was sad. I came here. To the city above, and I became a detective. This is what you say, my first case." Sakura said.

"How old are you child?" Toriel asked.

"I'm 18. Just finished school. I have been like this...Nancy Drew child. Been one troubling child." Sakura said. "I left everything and everyone behind after my father's death. It's what you call, can't cope." Sakura said.

Well she could now. But she can't face all those, her brother, her friends, how when she left them all behind?

"Sound like me." Toriel said. "After that, Our son, Asgore declared that any child who fell be brought to him. He killed them. After the second one I left him. He was losing himself. I lived here. In the old house. We built a bigger kingdom outside these ruins. I stayed here to try and keep them, the other children from getting killed. But they all kept on going. Frisk was the same. And they were the only one to help make this happen." Toriel said.

Sakura nodded. "I see. Sorry to hear about your children." Sakura said.

Then something else happened.

The ruins were crumbling and coming down. "Quick!" Toriel ran down the stairs. Sakura followed right behind to a final door.

Toriel tried but couldn't open it.

Sakura turned and there was that same dang flower. Flowey. But he looked different. More evil like. Possessed.

With a long laughter he vanished. Sakura wasn't going to die down here. She pulled on her key around her neck.

"What is that?" Toriel asked.

"My magic!" Sakura said.


	3. Case 1: Part 3

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 3.

Sakura called on her magic and shattered the rocks that fell down around her and Toriel.

"What on earth?" Toriel was shocked. A human girl had magic. They haven't had magic since...the old days.

Sakura took a breath. She used too much this time around. She always was reckless with her magic. Right Kero?

The door blasted down. Sakura turned ready to fight.

"Troi! Come on!" It was a skeleton. Sakura was surprised seeing one. He wasn't on the list of monsters.

"Come on! This place is coming down!" He shouted.

"Go! I'm right behind you." Sakura said.

Toriel nodded and ran past the skeleton.

"Are yo coming? Wait! What is a human doing down here?!" He demanded.

"The mayor sends me to investigate you! I'm trying to understand and HELP YOU!" Sakura yells.

More laughter came from the ruins. Sakura uses her magic one last time. "Earth! Wind!" Se calls.

Two spirit like creatures come from her staff and are attacking the green long tentacle things and the rocks.

"Come on!" The skeleton says. Sakura calls her friends back and runs through the door.

The ruins colapsed. The old kingdom was finished. The underground must be all coming down thanks to Flowey.

"Who the heck are you?!" The skeleton asks. "And why is the mayor even sending a kid like you to investigate us?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "I'm 18 thank you vary much. And thanks for getting us out. But I have a few questions myself. And the names Sakur Kinomoto." She said.

"Sans. Sans the Skeleton. So, Sakura, why are you investigating us?" He asked a third time.

From his tone Sakura knew he was about to lose it. "He wants to know just how safe his people are. In case, you monsters had any...Skeletons in your closets." Sakura said crossing her arms.

Toriel was snickering behind Sans.

Sans was chuckling but only lightly. "Funny."

"Well the list didn't tell me about any skeletons." Sakura added.

"Really?" This puzzled Sans. "There were three of us. Now it's just me and my brother." He said.

"And why was I not told of a crazy psychotic flower?" Sakura asked.

Toriel and Sans looked like fear was right at the door. The devil himself was bringing hell to them.

"Asriel?" Toriel said under her breath.

"Flowey. He was supposed to be gone." Sans said.

"Well it looks like he has a second personality." Sakura said.

"Yeah. The prince. Asriel." Sans said.

"What? You mean he has three?" Sakura said.

"What? No. After Asriel died h somehow got his own determination and was brought back as a crazy flower." Sans explained.

"He would have said something. Besides, he seems to know something about me. Saying I wasn't human." Sakura said.

"Not human? But how could he tell?" Sans asked.

"I don't know. But he looked more...scared. He feared me. Then he came back and he grew big and that's what happened there." Sakura pointed behind her to the ruined ruins.

"Then...He's a flower. Right?" Sans wasn't understanding and he wasn't liking it. "We better find the others and get to Frisk."

"The kid?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Flowey is after all seven souls. Frisk may be his target. But if we don't hurry, he's going to take yours. It must be a powerful one if he did THAT just to get you." Sans said.

Sakura thought about it. It was possible. But...why her?

Without saying a word she nodded and followed Sans and Toriel to the rest of the monsters.

She had to get to the bottom of this. Chara. Asriel. Flowey. What else were these monsters history of skeletons? Whatever it was...it was a big closet to explore.


	4. Case 1: Part 4

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 4.

Sakura wasn't sure how long they've been walking in the snow.

But it was getting quiet chilly.

"You want my jacket?" Sans offered.

Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine. How much longer?" She dared to ask.

Sans had mentioned him and his brother coming to get their things at the house.

How could they live in the cold. More likely, how in the heck did it even snow down here?

Sakura had so many questions yet she wouldn't get many answers.

"Papy!" Sans called. And there it was. A sign. "Welcome to Snowdin."

Sakura giggled. Sans was full of shock. "What is funny?"

"The sign. Snowdin. Snowed In. It's a joke." She giggled.

Sans didn't get it. Sakura cleared her throat. "On the surface, when it snows too much and people are stuck inside their homes because of the snow covering the doors, it's what we call Snowed In. the snow is keeping us inside our homes." Sakura explained.

Toriel laughed as Sakura explained it. "I never thought about it." She said.

Sans chuckled. "Good one. I'll tell that to Pap and he'll hate me for sure." He said.

Sakura didn't understand till she finally met him.

"HELLO BROTHER!" Said a voice. A much taller skeleton stood before them. Sakura was impressed by just HOW much taller he was compared to Sans.

"WHO IS THIS?" He asked.

"Papy. This is Miss Sakura Kinomoto. She's a detective. Investigating us by the mayors orders. Be on your best behavior." Sans told him.

So this was the great Papyrus? Sans wasn't kidding at all.

"You weren't telling he half of the truth to your brother. My GOSH! He's so tall!" Sakura was astonished.

"WHY THANK YOU. I DO HOPE YOU ARE IMPRESSED." Papyrus said.

"Indeed. I'll be asking you more questions once were out of here." Sakura said.

"WHY? ASK ME NOW." He said.

"No time Paps. Flowey is right behind us. He took down ALL of the ruins." Sans explained.

"Nearly killed me and Lady Tori." Sakura said.

"Lady? Pease. Don't be so formal." Toriel said.

"Sorry. I've been told that a queen and king, when they no longer have or go by that title, to call them Lady more Sir." Sakura said.

Papyrus laughed. "NEH HE HE! I LIKE HER SANS!" He said.

Sakura smiled.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Sakura looked back and it was like all the snow was heading right for them.

"Sans!' She yelled.

Sans didn't like it. Papyrus saw it too and looked worried. Not scared or terrified, but worried. "We better get going then. Frisk is waiting." Papyrus said.

Sans nodded. All four of the made a run for it to beat the snow to Hotlands.

Sakura was smiling. She was happy to meet Papyrus. He could be a good detective. She was in need of some help. Maybe he could do it.


	5. Case 1: part 5

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 5.

As they slowed to a stop. The rumbling had as well.

"Phew. That was close." Toriel said.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"What on the surface was that?!" Asked a loud voice.

Sakura turned to see a fish girl holding a spear in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

"Undyne." Sans spoke.

UNDYNE! THIS IS SAKURA. SHE"S A DETECTIVE." Papyrus said.

"A detective? Why is she down here?" Undyne was vary scary. But somehow Sakura got a more warm feeling from her. Similar to her brother.

"I'm here on behave of the mayor. But it seems we have a problem." Sakura said.

"And what would that be?" Undyne asked.

"Flowey." Sans said regrettable. "He's after Sakura for some reason. And we know he'll be after Frisk too." He said.

Sakura still wanted to know more. "Explain to me something. How or why does Flowey want Frisk?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's an experiment. He needs seven souls to break the barrier. But it's been broken. The only other thing Flowey would want seven souls would be to become alive again." Sans explained.

"Wait. Alive?"

"Flwoey is my son Asriel. I forgot to mention that part." Toriel said.

"WHAT?! How on heaven and earth does that make any sense at all?!" Sakura asked.

"Calm down. Alphys was doing what she was told to do by Asgore when he was king." Undyne said.

"Then I'll need to have a word with Alphys and Asgore about this." Sakura said. "You don't go and play GOD with other's lives!"

All four stared at her. "It's true." Sakura said more calmly.

"We better head back to the lab. Maybe Alphys can clear up what's happening down here exactly." Undyne said.

They started walking for a while till getting to two more houses.

"Hello." Spoke a voice.

Sakura felt a chill down her spine. Why was she feeling uneasy all of a sudden?

"Helo there Blooky." Toriel spoke.

Sakura turned and there was... "GHOST!" Sakura ran for her life.

She didn't do ghosts. No matter what.

Toya already messed that part of her up and she still can't face even her smallest fear.

Guess it's not that small if she's running at first site.

"Sakura!" Voices yelled. But Skaura kept on running.

Soon she finally stopped.

Looking around she was lost in a field of...blue glowing flowers?

They waved in the little wind that blew down here.

It didn't surprise Sakura that they moved.

"I wonder why they glow?"

_"I wonder why they glow?"_

The flower had repeated her.

"So these repeat me?"

_"So these repeat me?"_

It did it again. "They like an echo."

_"They like an echo."_

They echoed whatever words passed by.

Walking forward Sakura could hear so many different things.

The voices of the monsters and how much they wanted to see real stars.

Looking up it wasn't stars. But crystals.

Sakura sighed. "You'll have you wish then." She said in a low voice.

Walking past one other flower spoke.

_"One day, I want you to see all these wonderful people here, Sakura."_

Sakura froze. That voice. It couldn't have been.

Sakura walked over and the flower said it once more.

_"One day, I want you to see all these wonderful people here, Sakura."_

Sakura knew this voice. And it couldn't have been possible at all.

"Mother?"

If this was her mother's voice. How did she get down HERE?

And what was she even doing here in the first place.

Mentioning her name.

"Don't tell me I was born here?!"


	6. Case 1: Part 6

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 6.

"Sakura!" Sans called.

He found Sakura on her knees in front of a echo flower.

"There you are. We're close to Temmie Village. We can stop there and meet at Alphys's lab." He said.

Salura didn't speak or move.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura turned to see Sans.

Her face looked puffy and eyes were red. She hasn't cried but was on the verge of crying. Sans didn't know what to do.

Normally if Papyrus cried he would make a joke to cheer him up, or just make him mad.

But what would a human think? Frisk would laugh. But Sakura, she's different.

"Um...Hey. What's wrong kiddo?" He asked.

Sakura stared at him.

Sans felt nervous. "Um... Come on kid. Tell old uncle Sansy what's wrong. He'll make a joke out of it." He said sounding cherry.

Sakura then laughed out loud. She laughed hard. Sakura couldn't hold in any more laughter.

"Oh My Spell books!" She said. A saying she learned from Eriol back in high school. "I've never laughed this hard and loud since I was like, in middle school." She laughed.

"Thanks. But, uncle Sansy? Kiddo? Sans. What joke would have made this better?" She asked.

Sans seemed more relaxed now. "I was worried. What happened?" He asked.

Sakura stood up. "Let's head somewhere and talk." She said.

Sans nodded.

So the two walked some way till reaching an abandoned Temmie village.

"All the Temmie are gone." Sans said.

"What are "Temmie" might I dare ask." Sakura said.

"There, more like merchants. But they look a lot like what you would call, cats. Just with little hair, a cute doggy face, and sweaters. And the talk too." Sans added.

Sakura laughed. "That's all? How is that a monster?"

"They really aren't. We don't know what exactly they are. A mystery to us as well." Sans said.

"So what happened back there?" Sans asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I think, I heard my mother's voice. Impossible because she's dead. But what she said, it almost sounded like I was...born here. Like I was born and raised her for a time." Sakura explained.

Sans listened and he knew something. Something about this might have been familiar.

In another, TIMELINE.

"I'm sorry about your mother. But if I were to explain things about this world, you wouldn't understand." Sans said.

Sakura laughed. She pulled out her key and cards. "I am a magical girl since I was like 11 years old. My father, turned out to be the other half of an old warlock who trained me to save him from his own power, and my first crush, turned out to be a guardian angel of immortality." Sakura said. "You can try anything on me. I have a teddy bear that talks and changes to a lion with WINGS. I believe anything these days."

Sans looked shocked at hearing what Sakura has been through. All her life happened in a year or even two. "Wow. Okay then. Let's see just how much you can stuff in your head and still understand it." Sans challenged her.

Sakura smirked and they sat down and explained EVERYTHING!

And once Explained...

"Holy Stars!" Sakura said. Gripping her head.

"How could you all live like that?" She asked.

Sans sighed. "Only I could ever remember all of it. Frisk and Chara too. And maybe, Flowey/Asriel. But I'm the only monster who lives through all the pain and remembers the feelings of it." Sans said.

"I wonder how Frisk feels about it. I mean, Chara controlling them? Just to make a game out of all of it. To have a soul again? That sounds like a nightmare." Sakura said.

Sans nodded. "One that you never wake up from. And doomed to repeat it." He added.

Sakura felt pain in her heart. How could they all live like this? "I'm so sorry Sans." She said.

Now she understood everything about this place. It's all one bad dream. One she had to help everyone wake up from.

"We better get going." Sans said.

Sakura nodded. Leaving the village and heading to Hotland.


	7. Case 1: Part 7

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 7.

Hotland was, what you'd expect.

Hot!

"Man. How did you monsters live in a place like this underground?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he got used to it. We adapt. Don't you humans do the same?" Sans asked.

Well he was right. Sakura couldn't argue with him. Why would she want to.

"Sans! Over here!" Shouted a voice. It looked like a little dinosaur was out the door of a BIG metal house. Or box.

Sakura's mouth dropped. It was REALLY huge. "Holy Magix! This is..."

"Amazing?" Sans guessed.

Sakura looked to him. He wasn't reading her mind. But seemed impressed he came to that thought. "More like, terrifying." She said.

"It's do huge. You could have lived here."

"Nah! I prefer the snow. Much COOLER!" Sans joked.

Sakura snickered but held in a lot more laughter.

"Okay. Let's go." She said.

They walked through Hotland to the Lab.

"Sans! Sakura! Your okay!" Papyrus ran over and hugged them.

"Yes. We're okay, Paps." Sans chuckled.

Sakura smiled hugging him. "We're okay. I can take care of myself."

"It's nice to meet you human." Said a yellow friends. "You must be Alphys." Sakura guessed.

"Yes! I heard about you. My camera's have tracked you, but then half of then went dead. I heard about Flowey chasing you. I wish I knew why." Alphys said.

Sakura sighed. "Me too. I'm no one important. Do, why would he come after me? If he is after Frisk, then why need me at all?" Sakura wished she'd know.

"Maybe your soul." Alphys said.

"My soul? You mean my heart right? I understand how important they are, but mine is no special then-"

Sakura was seeing things. Before she finished, a ghost was there. Not the one she saw earlier, but this one was, different.

It was talking. Or Sakura thought so. He was pointing at her. A bone hand, with a hole in it.

Was he related to Sans and Papyrus.

Before Sakura could ask, it, put a finger to his...mouth, to tell her to be quiet.

Sakura felt chills down her spin. This was a bad idea.

"SAKURA!" Sans yelled at her.

"What?" She didn't even hear them.

"Are you okay?" Alphys asked.

"Yes sorry. I'm...not good with ghosts. My older brother, terrified me with stories and pranks. I'm still suffering from childhood...silliness." Sakura said.

Sans looked at her like he knew she was lying. But he didn't press her.

"Anyway, I was saying, my soul isn't special. So, why come after me?" Sakura finished.

"Well, Frisk and the other six weren't special either. They were just the first to fall down here." Alphys said.

"I don't know why Flowey is after you child. But we will protect you till we all get out. We just have to make it to the core now, and find Asgore. then will be out of here." Toriel said.

Sans nodded. "Just stay close to us. And you'll be fine."

"I can take care of myself. I have my own magic you know." Sakura reminded them.

"You do, yes." Alphys said. "But I don't know if that will be enough to stop Flowey."

Well it was all she had and even with everyone else, Sakura knew it wouldn't. Hearing the results of every reset. This had to stop. One way or another.

"What if there are...TWO Flowey's?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly it was cooler in the lab. Guess things didn't seem that way. "I'm just saying. If Frisk and Chara we're...The same. Then Maybe it's like, Flowey has a darker personality in him as well. Or their's two of them that exist within the rests." Sakura explained.

"If that was the case," Alphys spoke.

"It could be possible. Flowers do...spread their seeds with wind. If any small gust came down from the hole, then pollen would spread and-" Toriel didn't get a chance to finished.


	8. Case 1: Part 8

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 8.

Looking around we saw what could have been a nightmare.

"Hello Darlings!"

A robot.

Before anyone could think, it grabbed Sakura and was gone.

"Mettaton!" Sans yelled.

"Where would he take her?" Papy asked.

"To the core was where he met Frisk." Alphys said.

"But the core was gone. It exploded. Right after we left. The whole thing went up in flames." Toriel said.

"We better get out there and start looking." Undyne said.

Sans grit his teeth. How could he have not known. Mettaton wouldn't harm Frisk. Not after what they did. So, did she know what Sakura was?"

With Sakura, she woke up in a dark room..

"Good. They're leaving." It was a man's voice. Or it sounded like it.

Sakura slowly sat up and held her head up. Why was she in such pain?

"Good Morning Darling."

Looking up she was seeing a TV screen robot. "Who are you?"

"Me? Why I'm the GREAT METTATON! The super star of the underground. And I hear you are a reporter."

Sakura wasn't. "An investigator. If you've lived down here, maybe I could ask you a few questions." Sakura said.

"Oh. Not a reporter."

"I mean, an Investigator could do reports on anyone. Good or bad. If you think you will get more popular then I could ask you about...Super star life underground over the years." Sakura said. "A history lesson for me and to tell to others about you and the monsters." Sakura explained.

She wasn't afraid of a robot.

"Mettaton. There you are." Until THAT came in.

"AH! Ghost." Sakura tried to get up but she was yanked right back onto the bed. Handcuffs. Where did these come from?

"Blooky. I told you to stay put till I came and got you." Mettaton was the robots name. And the ghost new him?

"You must know capturing the human isn't a good thing."

"Oh. Blooky. She's no human."

How do they know? She is a human. "Red blood means I'm human." She said shaky.

"Please. We monsters also have red blood. That doesn't change anything." Mettaton said.

Sakura didn't like this. Why was this happening to her?

Where was Sans and the others?

"Please. Tell me then." Sakura asked.

Mettaton smiled? Blooky didn't look all too happy about what was going to happen.

And Sakura wasn't either.

Toriel felt sad. "I wish I had known. Maybe I could have protected this child. Poor Sakura. She must be scared."

"Relax Tori. Sakura knows how to take care of herself." Sans said.

"Yes but Sans, this is Mettaton. He was built to hunt and kill children." Papyrus said.

"He was built to also be a star. He'd be making shows of this now." Alphys said.

So why hasn't he?

"I don't like this." Undyne spoke.

"Where is he at?" Sans asked.

Alphys didn't seem to know.

What the- The CORE!

It was fine. Why was it here? How was it here?

"The Core. But...I don't understand." Papyrus said. "It's supposed to be gone."

"That's not the core. That's...THE Lab." Alphys said.

"What Lab? There's just-"

"Gaster." Sans said his name. It was like the devil himself was on the earth underground.

Sans had the worst feeling in his soul. He only hoped Sakura was okay.

Meanwhile...

"And so, that's how I became a robot." Mettaton finished.

"I see. Interesting. I never knew a ghost could take a body like that. But why don't you change into your body?" Sakura asked.

She was able to get plenty of information about Mettaton AND ghosts at the same time.

"Oh. There's a switch on my back. But it's not finished sadly Alphys hasn't finished fixing my new body just yet. This is only the temporary one." She explained.

"And your a she?"

"Yes. Everyone thinks of me as a man, just by my body. But I am a female ghost. Blooky is the male. It's hard to tell by the robot voice I have when I'm in this shell." Meteton explains.

"Well, I can try and get used to ghosts now. Maybe me meeting you two has been more helpful then I realize."

"When we get to the surface, we can teach that brother of yours a lesson or two. No boy or young man should EVER scare a poor little girl like you to death."

Sakura smiled. "And these." She pointed to the cuffs.

"Oh my. When did those get there?"

"You didn't put them on?"

"No my darling! How cruel do you think I would be? Most certainly not!" Mettaton said.

"Then who put these on me if you didn't and Blooky can't touch them?"

**700**

**900**

**900**

**800**

**800**

**700**

**1500**


	9. Case 1: Part 9

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 9.

Sakura didn't like this.

If Bloooky or Mettaton didn't tie her up like this then who tied her up?

Someone else was watching her.

"Hello Darlings! And welcome, to the game play!"

It sounded like Mettaton's voice. Was there another Mettaton?

"Hey! Who has my voice?" Mattaton 1 asked.

"Mett. What's happening?"

The whole room opened up.

Sakura was feeling the heat now. At least she was still in Hotland.

"And we have a special guest this time around. I know it's not the human child. But we have a special human this round."

Sakura looked up. And there was a human...nope. Scratch that. A ROBOT person above her.

"Why has someone taken my body?" Mettaton asked.

"Why, I AM Mettaton!" It said.

So there were now two.

"Sans. Please hurry." Sakura said.

She couldn't reach her staff or her cards. She was helpless and powerless.

"And we have this girl here, to give us a show. Let's see just how long she'll last in this CORE." Mettaton 2 spoke in a deep voice.

"Why are there- I better find Sans and the others." Blooky said and vanished.

"Hold on child. I'll stay here with you." Mettaton 1 said.

If only Sakura could get free.

As soon as the ground vibrated, Sans looked up at the so called, dead Core.

How was the Core still alive? It should have exploded after they came up to the surface.

"That's not possible." Alphys said.

"What on earth is happening?" Undyne asked.

Sans just stared at it till the ground stopped.

"You okay Tori?" He offered her a hand.

He helped Toriel off the ground.

"This is bad." Alphys said.

"How so? We at least know where Sakura is now." Papyrus said.

"Yes. But..." What was she hiding?

"Alphys. Please tell me you did all this work." Sans said.

Alphys actually said no. "No! This isn't me. I don't know how all this happened." She said.

"It's okay Alphys. Sans stop interrogating her." Undyne said.

Sans held a hand up. "Sorry. I was trying to understand how this happened?" He said.

"Maybe we should get there then fix whatever mistake was made about the Core." Toriel said.

"Yes. Sakura is in trouble. We need to go and save her." Papyrus said.

With a sigh, Sans, Alphys, and Undyne all marched to reach the Core.

Sakura watched as the Mettaton 2 came down to meet her.

"So darling. Any last words before you burn?"

Why was this one so evil? He was admitting some dark aura. It was really dark too.

Could this be Chara? No. Chara possessed humans like Frisk or herself.

Is this Mettaton's evil twin then?

"I would just like to know something." Sakura said.

Both Mettaton's looked at her. "Okay." Mettaton 2 spoke crossing his or her arms.

"What am I to you?" She asked.

While it was a simple question, i can mean many different things.

"Well, your-"

"DEAD MEATS!"

Shouted papyrus voice.

Sakura smiled. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Don't worry Sakura." Sans came from above. "We got this."

Sakura finally got through the ropes, and pulled out her staff. "I can handle myself!" She shouted. Summoning Shadow, it took out the evil Mettaton in a snap.

"What? No action for us?" Undyne complained.

Sakura felt something wrong. Over heat. She sweated too much. She needed water.

"Sakura?" Papyrus ran over and caught her. "Water." Was all she said before passing out once again.

Sans ran over and saw Sakura fainting.

"What happened?"

"She passed out." Papy said.

"She needs water. you know how I'm a fish, humans need water or they die from over heat." Undyne said.

"Get her back to the lab quick. I'll have fresh cool water there." Alphys said.

Papyrus nodded and ran with everyone.

Sans stayed back and turned to Mettaton. Blooky came from the wall. "Thanks for the tip." Sans said.

"Now, what exactly happened here?" He asked them both.

"Well, I'll tell you right now, that girl isn't just human." Mettaton said.

"Then what is she, and why does everything want HER for?" Sans asked crossing his boned arms.

"Her soul I'm sure." Mettaton said. "I know that but-"

"No. Sans. Her soul isn't what it's supposed to be. She's not human, but is." What on earth did that mean?


	10. Case 1: Part 10

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 10.

Sakura awoke in a strange place. Again.

"What? Where am I? Again." She asks.

At least someone she knows answers this time.

"Sakura. Thank heavens." It was Toriel.

"Tori?"

"Yes child."

"SANS! SHE"S AWAKE NOW!" Papyrus really woke her up that time.

Sakura sat up shaking her head.

"SORRY. WAS I TOO LOUD?" Papy asks.

Sakura just smiles. "Its good to hear your voice Papyrus." Sakura says.

"Good to see you kid. As soon as Alphys is finished we can go." Sans speaks from the door.

"Where am I?" Sakura asks again.

"The true lab. This is the real lab that Alphys did all her things. It's where Flowey was also, created." Sans explained.

"Good. We need to get moving. Mett. it all ready to go as well." Undyne says.

Papy helps Sakura out of the bed and they all find their was around and head to the elevator where they shall reach New Home, and find Asgore and home.

Sakura couldn't wait to get out of the underground.

But she still wanted to help Flowey out.

While Sakura hung back a little she snuck away looking around for where Flwoey was used.

It actually was harder then it looked. Many different rooms and all that.

"Here we are." Finally she reached it.

Looking at the flowers still in the pots they looked normal.

Non seemed to be missing.

Next to the one empty pot, was a syringe.

Picking it up slowly Sakura looked at it.

"DETERMINATION." was on the side of it.

"What? This is what Frisk and Chara and the other kids had. Why is this..." Sakura really didn't understand. she almost didn't want to.

Putting down the thing, before she did something, she looked around to see what else could explain something.

But nothing looked as if there was a second flower or a robot.

But what Sakura did find, was a pink diary.

But the surprising thing was, her mothers name, on the front cover.

Why was her mothers name here? Why was her mothers name even down here at all? She was found in that Waterfall place. Echo flowers. And now here.

Sakura didn't want to dare open it. She was too scared what she'd find in there. After the message she heard from the flower, she didn't want to know what her mother left in a book that's in a spooky lab like this.

Sakura took the book and headed back to catch up with the others.

"SAKURA!" Alphys was running to her.

"Sorry."

"When Sans looked back you weren't there, I ran back down here to get you. Don't scare us like that. Sans doesn't have enough health to afford a heart attack." Alphys said.

"Sorry. I'm on the way. I just wanted to check on what was done to Flowey. Just to see if I could find something to connect him." Sakura explained.

Alphys sighed. "I'll explain it all to you." And Alphys explained everything while taking Sakura out of the lab.

As they reached the door and where everyone was ready to go, "And that's when I realized it was gone. And I never told Asgore about it." Alphys finished.

"I see. That explains the DETERMINATION I found next to the pot." Sakura said.

"Determination? Where?" Sans asked.

"Next to a flower pot. The one I guessed had Flowey in it before he ran away." Sakura told him.

"Sakura. No one's used Determination in a long time. If you saw something...it was new." Sans said.

Everyone was silent.

Sakura didn't know what to say. But maybe if it's not another flower chasing them...Could it be possible, Chara or that creepy monster that she keeps seeing is following her?

"Let's get going. The sooner we get to New Home the better." Toriel said.

Everyone agreed and marched on.

Sakura couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her. Not THEM but HER.

Looking around, Sakura didn't see anyone.

But who was watching her?

She could sense it.

"Chara." She whispered the name.

It was like the whole underground shook. Well it did. Actually.

"RUN!" Sans shouted.

Undyne picked up Alphys and Papy grabbed Sakura's hand. They all made a run for the elevator.

Sakura tried to keep up but she felt like she couldn't.

Papy was much faster then she's expect.

"There!" Alphys pointed.

Tori and Sans were in first.

"AH!" Sakura fell off of Papy as Undyne and Alphys made it.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura. Hold on." Undyne made her way there.

Mettaton tried to help her up but..."She's not moving!" She yelled.

"What?" No one understood what was happening.

Sakura looked behind her.

It was that face again. The skeleton face.

"Who are you?" She asked in a whisper.

It spoke? But Sakura couldn't understand a single word it said.

Next moment Papy, Undyne, and Matt were all sent flying to the elevator.

"Ah!" Sakura was being dragged now. The hot ground was burning her hands as she tried to hold onto something.

"NO!" She couldn't reach her key.

What now?

"HELP!" She yelled.

**_"But no one...CAME!"_**

Who's voice was that?!

"Got ya!" It was Sans.

"How?"

Sans didn't answer as he picked her up and teleported to the others inside.

They landed roughly.

"Sakura. Are you okay?" Tori and Alphys helped her and Sans up.

"What happened? Why did you fall off of Papy?" Undyne asked.

"Big. Black. Monster. Skeleton." She said out of breath.

Sans then turned to her more shocked then she was. He looked like he's seen death itself.

No joke.

"Repeat that?" Sans dared ask.

Sakura was too scared to.

"I heard a voice too. It said, But no one came. What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

Soon the elevator stopped.

And as the doors opened, it was silence.


	11. Case 1: Part 11

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 11.

Stepping out of the elevator it was quiet except for the echo of all their footsteps.

Sakura hated the quiet. It made her feel uneasy.

But it also made her listen more.

she could hear whispering down the long hallway.

What was this voice? Or voices?

"Let's go. Asgore is waiting." Troiel sound disappointed saying his name.

Come on. He wasn't that bad of a guy.

Even after everything that's happened.

"You okay?" Alphys asked her.

"I'm fine. I don't know what that voice was. The whole, No one came, thing. I might be losing it." Sakura said.

She lied obviously and Sans could see it. She was shaking and yet more curious about it.

They walked down the long hallway.

It was all gray and colorless. "Asgore couldn't have painted or decorated the place?" Sakura asked.

"HE COULD HAVE." Papyrus said.

"He was busy." Undyne said.

Toriel cleared her throat. As in she didn't want to talk about him and the past anymore.

"Well isn't all so depressing and sad." Sakura said.

Sans stopped walking. "Well, how would you feel having lost two children in one day, and later having one way to break out of the barrier was to kill seven innocent children? Staying inside this castle in order to keep your people safe and in hiding. Regretting the way things had to be when there was always another way out of this?" He spoke.

Sakura was silent. "That's what I thought." Sans said.

Sakura stood there. Staring at all of them.

"You ALL ARE COWARDS." She said.

Sans eye glowed as he turned slowly to face her. "What did you just say?" He asked.

Sakura wasn't angry. But sad. A tear fell from hr face. "You all could have killed many children. Taking every soul for a monster and came up sooner. But what Asgore did, he stayed behind to care for his people. What he did was wrong yes. But still, he couldn't live with abandoning what his son could have had. He was doing everything for the love of you all, wife, and son. He stayed behind, out of LOVE!" She said.

Sans was in sock.

Toriel was now crying.

Papyrus was patting Toriel's back and Undyne was on one knee in shame.

"We tried to talk to him About leaving and getting the other souls. But, he wouldn't leave us. He said he didn't want to leave his people." Undyne was in pain. "I didn't understand why, but...the way you say it, I'm so sorry." She said.

Sakura wiped the tear from her cheek. "You all didn't see what PAIN he was in, trying to keep you all safe while waiting around for a child. He was taking in more pain then you could think of. That's being human. And you all, really are, MONSTERS."

Sakura walked up to them and past Sans. "You think being a judge of THAT is justice?" She whispered.

Sans hadn't judged himself before. But after everything Sakura said, he should have died all those times it was Chara controlling Frisk.

"Chara may have hated humans, but I can understand why she would keep resetting this world. Because you all had many ways of leaving WITHOUT killing. she was giving you a taste of your own medicine." Sakura said.

Sakura walked on till finding the so called, "judgement hall" where Sans fights Chara.

Well, this time, she was fighting them herself. Or, more like, they are fighting themselves all this time.

"Asgore was king for a reason. He knew how us HUMANS were like." She said.

And that was it. She walked right on through. A ghost child stood on one of the pillars. They grinned and laughed till vanishing.

Sakura shook her shiver off and moved on.

As she reached the door to see Asgore, there was a staircase. It was where the voices came from.

Sakura saw that no one was here yet. She followed the voices till she found, seven coffins.

"Well, it's about time." Said one voice.

"We've been waiting for someone to give judgement on those monsters."

"Yes. Our deaths were unjustified. Over their loss of their kingdom from their own STUPIDITY."

Sakura saw floating lights. The first one was **green**. The **Yellow** and **light blue**.

'Well you all can rest now. Have peace." She said.

"Finally. I've been wanting to see my family for many years. And now, I can. Thank you." An **orange** light faded away.

And the other three faded as well.

"Thank you. But don't hate these monsters. Really they have been in such pain and not even realizing it. They all deserve MERCY from humans too." Said a **blue** light.

Sakura nodded. "Yes indeed. I will personally take care of it. All of them." She smiled.

The last of the lights was Purple. And it glowed weak already.

"Thank you. Mind if I ask this. Care for Flowey. He is Asriel after all. He deserves a happy ending like everyone else." It said.

Sakura smiled. "Yes. As a Card Captor, I will help Prince Asriel with everything I got." Sakura said.

"And watch out for Chara. Her soul is still restless. And Gaster. Watch out for him. He's more of a threat then Chara." Then the light faded.

"Gaster. Chara." Sakura couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach. This would be her biggest adventure yet.


	12. Case 1: Part 12

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 12.

Sakura made her way back up to the big door where everyone was waiting.

No one was happy however.

"Sakura." Sans was the one to speak.

"Forget it. Let's get out of here." She said.

Undyne nodded and opened the doors.

And in the room, was just grass. Green grass.

"Where are all the flowers?" Toriel asked.

"Flowers?" Sakura questioned.

"Asgore, he's a big softy for buttercups." Sans explained. "He cares for flowers like their his children."

Sakura nodded. But if this is all green grass, then where are all the flowers?

"Hello?" Alphys called. "Asgore? It's us. We've come back." But no one answered.

It was silent. No sounds came from anywhere.

"Flowey." Sakura dared to speak.

But no answer came. Again.

No one came.

"Oh no. Why am I getting this bad feeling?" Sakura said.

The ground shook a little.

"What's happening?"

"Not again."

Once it stopped, the ground cracked.

"Come on down." Said a voice.

Sakura felt the ground under her feet. But what happened, was that everyone else around her fell.

"NO!" She tried to reach but no one was in sight.

"No. FLOWEY!" Sakura pulled out her staff. "FLY!" She called.

And her shoes grew wings.

She jumped around and found a black sight.

And by that, it was all black. But there was a little light. From the opening of the cave possibly.

"Who goes there?" Called a voice.

"Sakura Kinomoto. I'm a detective. I'm investigating all the monsters. Are you by chance...King Asgore?" Sakura hoped.

Once he appeared in some light, she guessed yes.

"I am. Why have you come down here?" He asked.

"To get to know you all. So, the mayor can understand you and find a place for you all to live." Sakura said.

Asgore smiled. "Thank you. But I don't think we belong up there. It's just-"

"Don't say that! I've talked with everyone. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Blooky, Mettaton, and Flowey. You all do deserve to live happily on the surface. You've all suffered for so long, losing your son. Please. Don't give up. NEVER give up." Sakura said.

Asgore smiled. "Thank you. Sakura." He said.

"So, where are the others?" Asgore asked.

"I have no clue. The ground, it shook, they all fell around me. This fake Flowey. Or more evil counter part, is after me. Saying that, I'm special. I don't know why. I wished my mother would tell me." Sakura sighed

Asgore then looked shocked. "Your mother?"

"Yeah. I've found an echo flower with a message. Then hearing about he living here, in that lab."

Asgore then looked sad. "Your mother. What was her name?"

Sakura wanted to cry and yell. But, "Nadeshiko Kinomoto." Sakura told him anyway.

Asgore sighed again. But out of frustration. "He did it. He really did it. And she payed the price." he mumbled.

"Who? What happened to my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Your mother, she worked with us, she worked with Gaster, a scientist before Alphys. She died before the Core exploded. Gaster was gone. And so was she. I had no idea she had a daughter." Asgore said.

Sakura was shocked. "What did my mother do Or what did GASTER do to her?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Asgore said sadly.

Sakura wished he didn't say that.

"WELL WELL WELL." Said a voice. Sakura knew this voice. "Flowey?" She hoped she was wrong.

"Sort of." In the darkness it was everyone else. But all were more, possessed.

Even a second, Asgore, stood before her.

"What the-"

Asgore didn't know what to think.

"That other Mettaton. This was all you." Sakura said looking up. This Flowey was huge. Like a movie theater screen.

"I have been lacked for TOO long! Now, I will have MY TURN. The child always won. But you, you are different. I won't need all seven souls, WHEN I TAKE YOURS LITTLE MONSTER!" He laughed.

Sakura didn't like this.

"Where is everyone else?!" She demanded a question.

But it still laughed. "THEY WON"T BOTHER US EVER AGAIN!"

Sakura really didn't like this.

Asgore pulled out his trident, "I'll fight with you Sakura." He said.

"Thanks. But I still don't understand one thing. I'm no monster. Also, I HATE THAT NAME!"

Sakura summoned Wind, Fire, and Shadow. "I am Card Captor Sakura. Daughter of CLOW REED! And you will NEVER call me a MONSTER!" She yelled.

Flowey just laughed. "You think a few magic tricks will KILL ME? Ha! Don't make me laugh." This huge Flowey said.

"Then what about us?" And there was the real Sans with papyrus, Undyne, and everyone else.

"Guys." Sakura smiled.

But it didn't last for long, as Flowey, Sans, or whoever! But Sakura felt pain in her chest. And looking down, it was a vine through her.

"Dang it." She said as she fell to the ground.


	13. Case 1: Part 13

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 13.

"SAKURA!" Sans and other monsters shouted.

Sakura couldn't hear them well. She was starting to black out.

_"Sakura. Don't give up. I'm always here with you. My little star."_

"Ah!" Flowey's cry snapped Sakura back to her senses.

Seeing her surroundings, she could see Flowey in pain.

What had happen?

Looking up she could see, what she thought wasn't well, real to her.

Her own soul. But it was pink.

Sans may have mentioned that there have only been seven different kinds of souls. So, why did SHE have a PINK one?

"Sakura!" Toriel ran over with Undyne and helped her up.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

The pink soul was floating but something was off.

"It's your soul." Toriel said.

"Why is it upside down?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Undyne said. "I've seen human souls. But this, this is a monster soul. So, how do you, a human, have an impossible monster soul?" Undyne asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I have no idea." She said.

"HOW?! HOW CAN I NOT HAVE HER SOUL?!" Flowey, or mega Flowey shouted and yelled.

"Pink? What does that mean?" Sakura asked. Mostly looking to Sans who should know.

But Sans shook his head. He didn't have a clue.

"We don't know. But this is a monster soul. And it's what's keeping you alive." Toriel said.

Sakura stood to her feet. "Thanks. If evil Flowey can't touch it, does that mean I was...experimented on? When my mother was here?" Looking to Asgore.

But he shrugged. "I never knew much on what Gaster did. Nor what your mother did with him in the lab."

Sakura had nothing. Her whole life was one big mystery.

"GET HER! I WANT THAT SOUL!" Super Flowey shouted.

Sending in all the evil counter parts were running right to her.

Undyne and Toriel were pulling Sakura back.

Sans, Asgore, and Papyrus were ready to fight. Blooky just cried.

Alphys was helping Mettaton upgrade for this fight.

Sakura wasn't ready for this.

But her cards were. Fire blew her flames at them, Wind was tossing one of them around, and Shadow was annoying Flwoey.

Sakura loved her cards. They do anything for her.

"You think protecting that girl will make up for all those times you KILLED OUR FRIEND?" The evil Sans spoke.

Sans vs Sans. Never would have thought. (Come on! How wicked cool would that be?!)

"Sans. Be careful." Sakura said.

"DON"T WORRY ABOUT HIM HE MAY BE WEAK, BUT HE"S MORE POWERFUL THEN ANY OF US." Papyrus shouted.

Sakura could believe that.

But still, she couldn't help it.

"HA!" The evil Papyrus however, was right there at Sakura's back.

As she turned her soul moved to protect her.

The evil Papy hit it. Her pink soul cracked, but...The bone spear he used, turned to dust. And it also got him as well.

_"I will always be here. My little star. To protect you."_

Was that her mother's voice.

Coming from the soul?

"Mother?" Sakura spoke in question.

The pink soul glowed. Going back inside of her body.

"KILL HER!" The evil Flowey yelled.

Sans was fighting that, evil self, and Shadow was annoying the evil Flowey.

"Fire! Wind! Help Undyne and Toriel!" Sakura commanded.

She pulled out her staff again. This would drain her so much. Three cards was her limit. Barely four.

But she had to do this. "Mother. Protect me and my friends." She whispered.

"Water! Dark! Help Asgore! Light! Flower! Glow! Go and stop that Mettaton! And Earth, Help Papy fight that mad Alphys!" Sakura commanded.

Nine cards all responded.

She only hoped she could last.

Dark and Light were two strongest cards. So, they could really pack a punch.

Soon Evil Asgore and evil Mettaton were turned to dust, and scrap.

Sans was holding his own pretty well.

Sakura could hold hers for the sake of everyone.

She had to.

Earth helped Papyrus turn the evil Alphys to dust, and Fire landed that last blow on evil Undyne.

All that was left was Toriel and Sans. Right?

"ENOUGH!" Flowey had just about enough. Well, he did.

"If you don't turn in your self and soul, I WILL KILL ALL OF THEM!" He said.

Sakura wasn't afraid. "This is MY soul. And YOU can't have it! You'll just have to kill me yourself!" Sakura yelled at him.

The evil Sans and Toriel fell back.

"Shadow." Sakura called.

All her cards came back to her.

"You want to see MY army of magic?" She asked.

But her body was taking the beating.

She was so weak now. She really had to sleep.

"Sakura." Toriel stood behind her. "I got you child." She said.

"WE"RE RIGHT HERE WITH YOU." Papyrus said.

"Yes." Mettaton and Alphys said.

Sakura smiled.

"You think this is going to save you? Please!" Flwoey dug his roots into the ground. And in seconds flat, picked them all up.

Sakura lost her cards, She had taken all she could. She tried too many cards at once.

"Sorry Kero." She whispered.

The last thing she could hear, was Flwoey's laughter.


	14. Case 1: Part 14

The Underground File

Arc 1. Chapter 14.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. She passed out.

"Sakura!" Sans shouted.

HAHAHA! FINAL- OW!" And Flowey dropped Sakura and everyone. Again.

"WHY CAN"T I FREAKIN TAKE HER SOUL?!"

"Because it's not HER soul." Someone said.

The REAL Flowey appeared from the top of the cave. "As soon as I knew what she was, I came to find Frisk."

"Flowey. Why must you keep doing this?" They asked.

YOU LITTLE-"

Frisk moved and used hope. And the evil Toriel and Sans turned to dust.

"NO! I WILL HAVE-"

"That's not her soul. She's already dead. This is a protected soul. Given to her by someone who LOVES her. Sorry. But you will NEVER have this soul." Frisk said.

Flwoey screamed but Frisk moved again and used hope.

"WHY?!" Flowey screamed.

"Her mother. It's her mother's soul." Frisk said. And with one last Hope, Flowey was turned to dust. Or pieces of metal, or whatever.

Frisk sighed. "Flowey. Help Toriel with Sakura. We better get back up here. The underground is going to be no more now." Frisk said.

With that Toriel and Flowey carrying Sakura, Frisk lead the rest out of the underground.

"Frisk. What do you mean it's her mothers?" Alphys asked.

Sans cleared his throat. "I think, GASTER hid something from us. And CHARA, should tell us before FRISK realizes what's happening." He said.

Frisk/Chara smiled. "Of course you know me, COMEDIAN!" Yup. It was Chara.

"What does Gaster have to do with this?" Asgore asked. "Sakura's mother. She-"

"She "died" in the core explosion. Please. Metaton and Blooky told me. They are older then they look you know." Sans said.

Chara/Frisk laughed.

"She- Sakura. was raised here. In the underground. Her mother, her mother was a helper to building the core. She was one of the few humans who helped us. Sakura, she died before the war started. Her mother gave up her soul to Sakura so she'd live. She was sent back to the surface to live with her father and brother. And her mother was trapped in here. With US." Sans explained.

"And she died. Down here. With Gaster and the core." Asgore sighed.

"I think she died before that happened." Sans said.

"We better not tell Sakura then." Asgore said.

"Why not?" Alphys asked.

"If she found out the truth, she might-"

"Oh please!" Chara laughed. "She already has seen HER soul. And KNOWS her mother's been here. She can figure it ALL out!"

Sans glared. "Look. We can help her through this." Sans said.

Chara scoffed. "Whatever. I'm off. AGAIN!" And Chara was gone.

Unlike other monsters, Sans could see Chara as a spirit. They waved bye and vanished.

Sans took a breath.

"Let's just get back to Sakura." He said.

"Agreed." Asgore said.

They headed to the mayor where Sakura lay on the couch.

"I see. That's quiet the story. I'll keep you all posted. Thank you for bringing her back." The mayor said.

As everyone left Frisk and Sans stayed by the door.

"What do you want?" The mayor asked.

Sans didn't speak.

"It's the ambassador. Of Monsters." Frisk said.

The mayor nodded.

"I'm vary sorry that miss Kinomoto was hurt during this, but YOU should have just asked ME to answer her questions rather then having her track down my friends- no. Family, to be interviewed." Frisk said.

Sans sighed. Frisk was good even for a kid. But they did have plenty of practice. Being in a time loop of three timelines for years and years.

"I see. But here is the thing. I trust you. But the monsters, your family, were a different matter. I needed someone the PEOPLE who knew and trusted, like Sakura Kinomoto, to investigate them herself to prove that they were safe and harmless." The mayor spoke.

"And she was put in danger. BECAUSE you sent her into the underground." Sans snapped.

Frisk held up a hand.

"Yes. That was HER idea. Thinking it would be best to learn their so called "history" when everyone knows it. But she wanted the monsters point of view on the situation. I didn't think she'd JUMP from the MOUNTAIN. I expected her to enter through that cave you lot came out of." The mayor said.

"I see. Let's go Sans. Gather everyone. We're going to move somewhere else." Frisk said.

Sans didn't say anything. As they left Sakura began to move. Wake up!


	15. Case 1: Part 15

The Underground File

**This is the last chapter for the first arc. Don't worry. I'll be on to the second one in a week. But it won't be much longer then this one. Hope you've liked this story!**

Arc 1. Chapter 15.

Sakura sat up on the couch.

The mayor closed the door as Sans and Frisk left.

"Good. You are awake." The mayor said.

Sakura sighed. "I' have been through so much. You wouldn't believe me." She said.

"Try me. Tell me everything." The mayor said sitting down pouring tea for her and coffee for himself.

And so, Sakura, began the whole story.

The mayor listened to every word and was stunned when Sakura had finished.

"I see."

"So, I would like it, if that, they be brought up. In the surface."

"Sakura. I know it's easy to see them. But that's just you and me. What about the others. I've been talking to everyone in town of the idea. And no one is thrilled with it." The mayor said.

Sakura sighed. Then let's make a new town."

The mayor stood up in astonishment. "A new town?!"

"Like one for the monsters to live in. Frisk is the ambassador. I'm sure they can run it under your supervision or something to that extent." Sakura explained.

The mayor was stunned but was smiling. "That does sound good. But where on earth would we have a place for a whole new town just for them?"

"Leave that to me. I'll take a year to help them get all settled and everything. It can me the buildings that are near my office where I work." Sakura said.

The mayor thought about it. That part of town was nothing but a ghost town. No one lived there. And it was cut off from the rest of the town. Which was why Sakura enjoyed it. Remembering when he first found her in that house.

_"What do you want?" She asked._

_"I was looking at this old place. Thinking about taring it all down." He said._

_"I live here. You planning on burring me alive too?" She asked._

_"Oh. No! I won't do that. But if you live here? How come I never see you before?"_

_"I like the quiet. I'm also staying low and out of sight." She explained._

_"Don't want to be found out?" He asked._

_She did look like a runaway. But also a worker._

_"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. A detective." She said._

_The mayor looked happy. "I'm the mayor of this town. Fred Gibbs. Nice to meet you." He said._

"Remembering when I found you, you never left that place." He said.

"Look. Gibbs-"

"Sakura. I haired you to help me understand these monsters. And you have. If you think rebuilding that part of town to give them a home is best, I'll take you up on it. You can be the bridge between the towns. Like Frisk is to me and the other monsters." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She said.

As she got up and left to tell Sans and the others the news, Fred couldn't help but feel like he was uneasy about this decision. He only hoped Sakura could be the one to deal with these monsters and the people.

Sakura made it to where Frisk and the others stood.

"Guys!" She called to them.

"Sakura!" Everyone was happy to see her.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUR ALRIGHT!" Papy said.

"Thanks. Now, I have some news. Where is Asgore?" She asked.

"Over there." Undyne pointed.

Sakura made her way over to him. "King Asgore?"

"Sakura. Your alright." He said as she sat down.

"Do you like this part of the town?" She asked.

Asgore looked around. "It's small. But a start. It all looks so deserted. Like my kingdom is now." He said.

"Well, if you wish, this CAN be the new kingdom. Or the Monster Town." Sakura said.

Asgore looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"You see that house there, the one with the blue roof and pink door?" Sakura pointed.

"Yes."

"From that house, all the way to the edge of the town, is where you all will be living. I have the mayor's blessing to rebuild most of these houses just to you monsters liking. And that house, is mine. I can build a gate there so that just in case, anything happens, I'll be right there monitoring anything or one, coming and going. So you don't get blamed for anything that happens in the other town." Sakura explains.

Asgore looks back at the town. Imagining how everything would look. Where his flower shop would be. Toriel's school. Grillby's bar. Muffet's cafe. Everyone.

"I think...I can see that happening." He said.

Sakura smiled. "Then shall we shake on it and get to work? Sir Asgore?" She asked.

Asgore shook her hand. Turning to everyone he explained what was happening and there future home would have to be build.

"We have a years time to finish. But with everyone, I think it can be done." Sakura added.

With that, every single monster cheered for Asgore and got to work on planning.

"First thing, the gate." Sakura said to herself.

This would be her project.

"Need any help with that?"

Well, her's and Frisk's.

"Sure. But don't tell the rest."

"I want to help. I will protect my family." Frisk said.

Sakura nodded. "Then your house can be the one next to mine. How does that sound?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "Good. Let's get to work on this gate to save these Monsters." Sakura said smiling back.

As things began it was going to be a long while.

Sakura made her way at night to her office, and documented her case, or adventure, with the monsters in the underground.

**"The mayor asked me a strange thing. We have monsters wanting to live in peace within our town. I would like to welcome them, but I also want to know I'm keeping my people safe. Please, go to their home, and check out their history. He asked me. I of course said yes. I needed to money for one. And I needed to get out of the house."**

That was just the beginning.

Sakura smiled as she continued to write.

**"Little did I know, falling down into the underground, I would make friends, and learn so much more about humans and monsters. If my own friends and Toya could see me now."**

Elsewhere...

"I think I found her!" Someone shouted.

In China, the Li family could find anyone they wanted.

For Syaoran Li, he had to find his best friend.

"Where is she?" He asked.

The boy handed him a file. It was a picture of a girl with a mayor surrounded by monsters.

There was no way this was her. Was it? He had to get to Japan. Tomoyo would know.

"Call for the Jet. I'm heading to Japan." He had to know. He wasn't letting HIM take her away again.

"Yes sir!" the boy said running as fast as he could.

Syaoran stared at a picture of him, Sakura, and Tomoyo in school.

It's been many years since then. He failed his promise to her in returning.

Now, he's found her once again. And will protect her from Eriol.

He quickly made a call.

"Hello?"

"Tomoyo. It's me. I think I found her. But I need you to confirm it's her. I'm coming over to Japan to show you in person. And maybe Toya won't kill me." He added.

"I see. I'll be waiting. And I'll make sure Kero is with me. Yukino will be keeping Toya busy when you come over." Tomoyo said over the phone.

As they hing up he heard a voice.

_"How much longer do you think you can keep her from her destiny?"_

It was those words in his head.

_"I will! It's all your fault she's gone!"_

_"No Syaoran. It's yours. You never returned to her. I tried to give her a life she will always want. Being royal isn't easy, but it's who Sakura is. MY daughter." Eriol spoke like her was a king._

_He really was since he's one half of Clow Reed._

_"I'll find her myself. And protect HER from YOU!" Syaoran yelled._

_Eriol laughed. "Good luck. I'll be waiting for her." He said as he left._

Syaoran hated him for many reasons. But he didn't think Eriol was going to take her away. Not like that.

"I'll be there soon Sakura. And I'll be right by your side." He said.

"Sir. The Jet is ready." The boy said.

Syaoran made his way to his seat on the Jet and waited for take off. "Hang on. I'm coming. And I'm bringing Tomoyo with me." He said.

"Be careful Syaoran!" His cousin Meiling called from her window.

Syaoran smiled at her. She knows how much he cares for Sakura. They are like best friends. He's never had many friends. Sakura changed all that. And he wasn't losing that at all.


	16. Case 2: Part 1

The Flowey File

Arc. 2 Chapter 1.

It's been a month since the events of the Underground adventure.

Sakura had her house all set up and the gate in progress.

With Asgore's help, the gate would be up and in full function.

If only some of the neighbors were more friendly and helpful.

Sakura was the one line between the rest of the town and the monsters.

"Sakura." Spoke a voice. She turned to see one and only Undyne.

"Hello Undyne. Things are really going good. How are the skele-bros doing in their soon to be new home?"

"They are working on it. Sans wants a big basement. And Papyrus wants his own little shed. For royal guard stuff. He still doesn't know that there's no need for them now." She explains.

"Well, I'm sure Frisk and I can work out something as of a use for...royal guards. But we may not call them that." Sakura said.

Undyne smiled. "I'll let him know that's the change in it. Just keep me posted on it."

"And how's your house?"

"It's great! I love having my own...restaurant under my house."

"It's a good house. And You get a gym too. So you can workout and practice your fighting skills. And anyone else who wishes. You never know when something could happen." Sakura said.

"Good thing we have a detective for us to defend us too." Undyne said smirking.

Sakura watched as the fearless Undyne headed off to the deeper part of the future "Monster Town." Terrible name. Needs more work we know.

But for now, this was going to be the perfect place for monsters to live on the surface. Be in the sun once more.

"AH! LADY SAKURA I"VE JUST COME FROM MY NEW HOME AND I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU." It was Papyrus.

"What are your questions this time? I already told Frisk to work on the Library for everyone to use." Sakura said.

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW LONG IT MAY TAKE TO...GET EVERYTHING RUNNING." He asked.

Sakura laughed. "Well, master Papyrus!" Sakura started out. "It's going to take quiet a while. because we still need to get this gate up. We have many buildings that need repairs. Houses to fix and decorate. And a few other communities to create. Like the Library. Schools for Tori. Gyms and places of food. Muffet's already working on her place. There's also Alphys lab for her science. And her Anime stuff. Hospitals and Police stations. Even a place for lawyers to work so monsters are trialed fairly. Like Flowey for example." Sakura explained.

"I SEE. SO, A LONG TIME, RIGHT?"

"Close to a full year I'm afraid." Sakura sighed. This was a huge project and she signed herself onto it. Taking charge.

If she didn't who knows what the mayor would have done to the monsters? And what the rest of the world might have done.

Suddenly there was a honking.

Looking up Sakura smiled at the purple limo coming down the road.

She and Papyrus ran down from the building they were in and went over to it. And who came out of it, was Tori, Frisk and the mayor, Fred Gibbs.

"I did it!" Frisk yelled.

"They are officially the ambassador for us monsters." Tori said with a smile.

"That's perfect. Now, can you head over and help get the Library going? You and I are going to need to find someone to start writing Monster history. And one with us building this place and the whole...other events." Sakura said.

"You could just use your case file for the whole start of it. Turn it into a book." The mayor said.

"Like that's going to happen." Sakura scoffed.

"COME NOW HUMAN. WE SHALL WORK TO BUILD THIS LIBRARY!" Papyrus said.

"You head home Tori. I'll be with the mayor for only a moment." Sakura said.

Tori didn't say a word and just went along. Sakura and the mayor headed up into her office.

"What's this about?" The mayor asked.

"Sir. I'm glad for Frisk. But I want to know, your not playing them into some plan you may have. I'm been doing some digging."

"Oh. That's...nothing to worry about. Look. All that digging, was only up to me getting this vote into the office I have. I'm not doing anything to them monsters. It's all you. And I support you. After al, your the one who wanted to disappear from your life." He said.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Thank you. And I expect you to be there in case something that's...human-monster related."

"Of course. But you do know that I-"

"You can't support either side. I know already." Sakura said.

"I'm glad you understand. And I'm glad your doing this for them. You did what I asked and your doing this for them is...amazing." The mayor said.

Sakura smiled. "I'm still under your pay roll. So really, I'm doing this to keep you informed."

"You don't trust any of them still?"

"I trust a few of them. But I haven't met ALL of them. I'm still looking. Like the fact over these years that eight children have fallen down and only seven have died." Sakura said.

"A bigger case on your hands?"

"Still the first. The underground was only a part of it. I'm still gathering information. Be glad I'm protecting you and these monsters." Sakura said. "You can go now. I have a gate to get back to." She said heading out the door.

The mayor scoffed. "Miss Kinomoto. You are one big digger. Almost with I didn't take you in. But if you keep going on these monsters, then I'll have a reason to get them back IN the ground." He grinned.

Sakura watched the mayor drive off in his limo, leaving her and the monsters.

"Sakura." Spoke a voice.

"Sorry Alphys. What's up?" She asked.

"It's nothing but, I don't think there's a big enough building for my lab." She says.

"I'll think of something. We may just need to combine a few together or worst case, tare some down and rebuild it. Which means your lab won't be done for a lot longer then the whole town." Sakura explained.

"I see. I hope we don't need to do that last one." She said.

"I know. That's going to be-"

Then this was when the second case of Sakura's life was beginning.

"AH!" A scream set off everyone. Sakura began running as fast as she could.

She then found a few monsters gathered around.

"Back up!" She ordered.

Some of them moved revealing... "Flowey?!"

A close to death flower that talks. Also known as Prince Asriel.

"Oh gosh." Sakura touched him and felt his "soul" starting to crumble. But, Flowey isn't supposed to have a soul.

"Crap! Alphys! Find Frisk, Asgore and Sans!" She yelled. Slowly picking Flowey up and carrying him to her other place. The office which is where she works. The place she's taking Flowey is the place where she takes care of others.

Sakura arrived at the building. She set Flowey down on a table and gathered some soil and water. Sine he's a flower after all.

"Sakura!" Frisk and Sans arrived. "What's happened?"

"I'm not sure. I thought Flowey stayed behind?"

"He did." Frisk said.

Sans then felt something on his spine. "Killer."

"What did you say Sans?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Flowey. It's Frisk. Please talk to me." They said.

Sakura gave him some water and he started to come out of it.

"God. Now, are you here for my "soul" again? Because if so, can you come back when this town has been finished. So like, another nine months." Sakura said.

"Ch-"

"What is it?"

"-Ara."

"Chara? Who's that again? The other human right?" Sakura asked.

Sans and Frisk didn't say anything.

"What's going on? I get this feeling you guys are hiding something from me?" Sakura asked.

"Look um...Something you should know about me. And Chara." Frisk said.

"What's going on?"

"Look. Chara isn't the best human being. And you have no idea about what's she's-"

"Sans. I know about Chara. How her and Frisk sometimes share the same body." Sakura said.

"What? How?"

"Because I talked with Flowey. This Flowey. Asriel Flowey. When I passed out or was in that state of passed out, I talked with the real him and got the story." Sakura explained.

Sans and Frisk were impressed.

"Chara. Trouble." Flowey spoke.

"Chara's in trouble? How? She's a ghost?" Sans said.

"Flowey needs rest. He'll explain what he means later." Sakura said.

"I'll help. He's been with me most the journey." Frisk said.

Sans sighed. He headed out the door.

"It's alright Frisk. Alphys is coming over she'll help me with this. Maybe we'll get something tomorrow." Sakura said.

Sakura walked Frisk out and waved bye.

"Sans." She spoke.

"Yes?"

"Chara and Frisk. They have the same soul. That's how they speak. But only one speaks out loud." Sakura said.

Sans sighed. "Yes. Chara-"

"I know. You and her/him, don't get along." Sakura sighed this time. "I wish you'd tell me. I know some of what happened. But when you explained it you...left out some things." She said.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"How about at the new Grillbys?"

"Sure. If your paying."

"It's a date then." She laughed and headed back inside.

Sans chuckled and headed to his new house.

Sakura helped Flowey into a more comfortable place, hoping by morning this whole thing will be cleared up.

But by morning, Flowey was gone.

"Flowey?" Sakura called out. But there wasn't any answer.

"Flowey!" She called again. Still nothing.

"Where could he- I'll ask Frisk and Tori." She said.

Getting dressed she headed out and made her way to Tori's place.

It was much bigger. Mostly because Frisk was staying with her. And Asgore trying to win back his wife. But she excepted it. "Toriel!" Sakura called out to her.

She was working outside on the front garden.

"Oh! Sakura."

"You haven't seen a buttercup flower have you? Or Frisk?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry dear. No flowers like that here. But Frisk might. They are at the front gate with Asgore." She said.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she headed back that way.

The gate wasn't far. And if there was any chance Flowey was anywhere, it was near Frisk. Only hoping that she'd find him in time.

Not a lot of happy faces would be glad to see that flower. Even if the rest of the other monsters don't remember.

"Asgore! Frisk!" Sakura called.

Asgore and Frisk turned to see her walking their way.

"Hey Sakura. The gate might be done sooner then we thought. With Frisk helping out." Asgore said joyfully.

"Great. Um Frisk. Have you seen our little friend?" She asked.

Not willing to let Tori and Asgore know that their son is back and has said something about Chara.

"Oh. I'll be back Asgore." Frisk said walking with Sakura into her office.

"Flowey's gone?"

"I just woke up and he wasn't there." Sakura said.

"How can that be? He was so weak before. He could barely talk." Frisk looked worried.

"Frisk."

"I know he doesn't mean to. He has no soul after all. He's lost is all. And all those resets ...makes a person or monster crazy. Hence Sans "father" Gaster I guess." Frisk says.

Sakura nods. "Let's see if Sans has seen him then if not, we'll look everywhere in the town. If not here, I'll call the mayor and I'll get out on these people about him." Sakura said.

And so, her and Frisk headed on.

"I'll be right back Asgore. I need to help Sakura."

"Alright Frisk. Good luck." Asgore shouts.

The two ran all the way to the soon to be Skeleton Bros. house. Knocking on the door Papyrus answered.

"HELLO SAKURA AND FRISK WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

"Papy. We need to talk to Sans. Where is he? Still in bed?" Frisk asked.

"KNOWING MY BROTHER YES. I"LL GO AND GET HIM UP."

"No need. I'll go and get him up myself." Sakura said pushing her way in. She went right up and guessed the door.

And sure enough, Sans was sleeping on the floor.

Walking over, she inhaled deep than... "SANS!"

He jumped so high it was like a cat getting scared by a cucumber.

"Oh. My Sakura. You surely-"

"No time. Flowey is gone. We need help." Sakura said.

Sans came down off the ceiling and stood up. "Alright. Let's go and find him." He said.

They headed downstairs and out the door.

"Come on Frisk." Sakura said.

They walked around calling for Flowey.

They had to find him fast. Everyone wanted him dead and they didn't know he was Asrial. Only them three did know. Well, Chara too, but they are a part of Frisk so it still counts as one.

After looking for hours they still couldn't find Flowey.

"Where could he be?" Frisk asked.

"I still wonder what he meant by Chara's in trouble. If that's really what's going on." Sakura said.

"Who knows. Whatever the reason, that child should just rot in-"

"Sans!" Frisk snapped.

"Sorry. But I don't like them." He said.

Sakura knows Sans is picky about this. He was living three different timelines over and over again and dying in one of them. Like a 50 out of 100 times of dying to Chara.

She didn't blame him. She's be the same thing.

She would be like that if it was someone she knew too well. Someone your super close to.

"I know Chara ruined your life Sans. But they are a part of me. If you keep speaking like that it hurts me too." Frisk said.

Sakura walked a little ahead while the two talked. Than she spotted something. Quickly running to it, it stood or floated slightly off the ground.

The figure turned...it was a child. Frisk?

"Chara." Sakura said. How was she seeing them? They are only able to speak through Frisk.

"Card Captor."

Not that was a title Sakura has tried so hard to forget. It's why she wanted to be a detective.

"What do you want?" She asked.

All they did was grin.

"Sakura!" Sans yelled.

Sakura turned and found Sans off to her right holding Flowey.

"Flowey!" He was weak. Sakura took him from Sans and ran to Alphys's lab.

"Alphys!"

"Oh my! Sakura. Oh what happened?!"

"Please. Help save Flowey." Sakura said.

Alphys did her best.

Sans and Frisk made it in time when she finished. "He'll be just fine. He just need plenty of sun and water. He is a flower. One I made." Alphys said.

"It's fine. Thank you." Sakura said. She picked up the pot. "I'll take him home and let you know anything." She said.

"I'll walk with you." Sans said.

"I need to get back." Frisk said.

"Don't tell Asgore." Sakura said.

Frisk nodded and was off.

Sakura and Sans walked in silence till reaching her place. "Thank you for helping." She said.

"Course. You helped us. You ARE helping us. But if that thing does anything-"

"Sans." Sakura spoke. "I'm fine. I can protect myself." She said.

"I'm taking a nap." Sans yawned and teleported home. Or Sakura guessed.

She set Flowey down on her desk and took a seat in her chair.

She grabbed her pile of papers and a file folder.

**Sans Skeleton.**

**Health-1**

**Powers-Blue Heart Fire, Teleport, Summon huge skeleton animal heads, and Memory.**

**Papyrus Skeleton**

**Health-200**

**Powers: Bone throw and special attack.**

**Toriel-Queen of the Underground.**

**Health-400**

**Power- Friendly fire.**

**Asgore-King of the Underground.**

**Health-1000**

**Powers-Still undetermined.**

**Undyne**

**Health-600**

**Powers-Secret.**

**Alphys.**

**Health-****Unknown**

**Powers-Unknown (But is super smart).**

**Flowey/Asrial-Prince of the Underground.**

**Health-Unsure...**

**Powers-Can't be explained.**

**Frisk/Chara**

But sadly Sakura couldn't fill this out.

She only needed to fill these just in case. She had other files on every other monster.

But...Did she really need one on Frisk and Chara?

"Hmm?"

"Flowey. Don't worry. Your safe now." Sakura soothed him.

"Sakura? What happened?" He asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. We found you nearly beaten to death, twice, and you say something about Chara. You somehow left my house and we had been searching for you for hours. Sans found you and Alphys helped save you." Sakura explained.

"So...I'm stuck in this pot till I recover?" He asked.

"Yes. I better let Alphys know about you." Sakura said. Quickly making a call and letting her know.

When she got off, Flowey was reading her files.

"The Underground?" Flowey questioned.

Sakura closed it quick. "Privet." She said and put it up. Gathering the other papers and continuing her filing.

"Your filing all the monsters? And Frisk and Chara?" Flowey asked.

"Yes. I am in charge of this part of town. And in case any of you get into some jam, like you seem to be, I have these to go back on." She told him. "I just want to help." She said.

Flowey nodded. "Understandable."

Sakura smiled a little. When Flowey went back to sleep she started a new file.

"Flowey File." She called it.

She went ahead and got started on it. This was something to do with Chara with the fact he said their name and she's seen them too.

What were they up to? And having Flowey taking all the blame. Well, no one can see Chara and only a few people know about Chara controlling Frisk at times.

So what was REALLY going on here?

By morning, Sakura went out and found many monsters outside her door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We want Flowey!" They all shouted.

"I'm sorry. But he's under my protection." She said leaning against the doorway.

"We want to monster who ruined our lives."

"Who's still ruining them now."

"We want the destroyer."

Sakura didn't know why all this was happening. But she would get to the bottom of this.

"Tell me one at a time what your problem is and I will prove to you that this isn't Flowey's doing. He's been hurt badly and with me the whole night. Whatever you think he's done, he didn't do anything." She explained.

The monsters whispered around. Than began leaving.

Sakura then made a call to a few friends to have them check on things around the future monster town for her. She couldn't leave Flowey alone.

Thankfully, Alphya, Undyne, and Papyrus are willing to help her.

Frisk then came by later that day.

"Sakura. I heard about everyone coming here. I'm so sorry that happened. I'm the ambassador. I should be more aware about my people." Frisk went on.

"Please. It's fine. I handled it myself."

Then a rock, a big rock, came flying through the window. Sakura hit the ground, but the rock sadly, his Frisk hard.

"FRISK!" Sakura yelled. She crawled to Frisk to make sure they were okay.

They were fine from a look, but there was a little bit of blood. Sakura reached the window but didn't see who was there. She quickly called Toriel and later Sans.

He came right away thank goodness.

"Sans. I don't know who did this. But Frisk needs help. I'm staying. Flowey needs protection." Sakura said.

"Then grab him. I'm taking you ALL to Tori's." He shouted.

Sakura didn't argue with him. She headed over to her desk and grabbed Flowey.

"This is all my fault." He said.

"It's not your fault. I told everyone I'd protect you. This isn't your fault. I'm going to find out who is doing this. Don't worry Asriel. Your going to be just fine. You'll be safe." Sakura told him.

She was grabbed by Sans. "Time to go!" And he teleported them all to Toriel's house.

She was waiting in her chair with a first aid kit ready to go.

"Frisk. My child. Come here." She took Frisk and laid him in a bad and treated his head wound.

"How bad is it?" Sakura dared to ask.

"Well, it's not that bad. Frisk will head. But I still need to stop this bleeding. And I don't know if Frisk will wake up at the moment."

"What does that mean?" Sans asked.

"Frisk is in a coma? Oh! I'm finding out who in their right mind or wrong threw that huge rock in my window hitting Frisk." Sakura said. "Flowey will stay here. I'm going out." And Sakura started marching out.

"I'm coming with you." Sans said.

"No. Someone has to keep an eye on Frisk and Toriel."

"They wanted you because you had Flowey. I'm coming WITH YOU." Sans said.

Sakura sighed knowing there wasn't anyway to fight Sans. He was too powerful...and was right.

"Fine." She said. "We'll be back. Stay safe."

"Will do. Protect her Sans." Toriel said.

"Of course." Sans smiled, I guess, and walked out with Sakura.

Sakura and Sans head out to center of the future town and started to make a plan.

"What's the plan?" Sans asked.

Sakura looked around and saw a few faces staring and glaring. "Right now, figure out what the issues are. And narrow it down to who could have thrown that rock in my window. I'm hoping it wasn't a monster, but no one cares for Flowey."

"Because they don't know who he REALLY is." Sans said. He saw the many stares and glances. "So, we find and figure out these problems, then what?"

"It proves it wasn't Flowey for one. Second, it will get monsters talking. Which is why I have three others on the case. Or helping with this." Sakura said.

"Alright. Where do we go first?" Sans asked.

"Papyrus." Sakura said and headed east.


End file.
